Human remains are frequently contained in caskets prior to burial, entombment, or cremation. Traditional materials for caskets include various types of wood, such as oak, pine, and bamboo, various metal materials, such as steel and aluminum, and other structural materials, such as fiberglass or other composite materials. Traditional materials ensure that structural integrity of the casket while providing a dignified container for human remains. One benefit to these materials is that caskets can be used during memorial services and funerals to commemorate the dead in a dignified manner.